Arashi's Revenge
by Most Amazing Pen Name Here
Summary: Sesshomaru destroys a village. A powerful survivor wants revenge, and follows him to get it. Sess/my character. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru was in a foul mood. InuYasha managed to say something intelligent he couldn't counter well- probably that human he was constantly in the company of helped him cook it up.

He was moving through a forest, ripping up anything that was in his way. A village had the bad luck to be in his way. He stormed through, smashing houses, killing until the streets had pools of blood every few feet. With his demonic speed, he easily caught and killed the villagers who ran from him.

"H-hey! D-d-demon!" A shout from behind him. Who dared talk to him? They would die a very painful death.A crowd of villagers stumbled down the street toward him. They all wore frightened faces.

"Go- go away!"

Sesshomaru smiled cruelly. "I don't think I will."

"Dude- leave. Just leave, and I will not hurt you." A teen, perhaps 16 or 17, stepped out to stand in front of the others. She wore a long gray-tan shirt, almost a tunic, that was secured by a belt of leather with a large metal buckle, and came down to her mid-thighs and mid forearms. She also wore tan shorts and straw sandals.

Sesshomaru was confused, but he hid it. Why did this scrawny child challenge him? Could she not see him, who scared all the rest? He knew he had blood on his hands and teeth. He deigned to look directly at her, something that cowed several villagers to their knees.

She was blind. Her eyes were open, but a grayish white, and she had a simple wooden staff to feel her way along the streets.

"Let's see how brave you are when your fellow villagers lay dead, and you bump into their bodies." He darted toward the mob, fangs bared. In less then a minute, she was the sole survivor of the populous village.

She stood alone, shivering slightly in a cold breeze, her tunic flapping slightly. Sesshomaru faced her, about 10 feet away. A small sob escaped her, which would have been unnoticed except for Sesshomaru's demonic hearing. Then she straightened, throwing back her shoulders. "You killed them, demon. Those who loved and were loved, and were decent. You killed them. And you will pay dearly for that."

Raising her staff, she shouted a word in a different language. Something glinted on top like a jewel as storm clouds gathered and lightning flashed. Blinded momentarily, Sesshomaru failed to block the real attack. As he slipped into blackness, he heard the girl speak again.

"I am Arashi. I will avenge my village."

His last conscious thought was, _There hasn't been a weather witch for eons. Where did she come from?_


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Arashi. I will avenge my village."

His last conscious thought was, _There hasn't been a weather witch for eons. Where did she come from?_

_ ------------  
_

Now the fool demon was at her mercy. She reached out with her spirit and felt his conked out. She grinned, a crazed look settling on her face.

Sesshomaru awoke from his unconsciousness at a sharp pain in his arm. Arashi had stuck a thorn in his arm. Her staff lay on the ground near her. Apparently she knew this area well.

"Human. Dare you touch this Sesshomaru?" He hissed angrily at the blind girl. She looked at him, her unseeing eyes widened with a sort of killing craze.

"The mighty demon wakes. Don't act so high and mighty- you're tied." She caught some of his blood in a clay bowl and set it into the sun to dry. "I will have a powder of your blood, demon. Judging by your looks, you're full-blood. You have no idea the things I can do with this blood. "

"Eh?" He was bound to a big pine tree with ropes of what smelled like animal sinew. "This is nothing." He slashed at the bonds and they fell to the ground. The girl seemed confused- she heard a sort of slicing noise and the sound of something hitting the ground. Again reaching out with her being, she found Sesshomaru unbound by ropes. She did her crazy smile again, but she had the tang of uncertainty for the first time in her scent.

_What is she?! _Sesshomaru wondered. _It does not matter- she is a mere human, I can tell that by her scent. She is dangerous to this Sesshomaru, and his subjects. This Sesshomaru will find a way to destroy her or render her harmless. Her shield will make it difficult, but she cannot always keep it up. This Sesshomaru will return to his castle and send a spy demon to keep track of her and dispose of her when the time is right._ He moved, faster then Arashi could react, and knocked the bowl of his own blood to the ground then sped away.

"I will get revenge for my village. Quesverinat!" The last part was a shouted spell. A thin blade of lightning struck next to her, and, grasping it, she shaped a bow with a thin strand of lightning playing between the horns, as a string. Fashioning a quiver of arrows with another lightning bolt, she cried out after the demon, "You will pay!"

Arashi left the clearing with her staff, bow, and arrows in a different direction than Sesshomaru had taken. She would kill him, yes, and enjoy every minute, but she needed help. She began her journey to the Bone Eater's Well, where she heard that a fairly powerful half-demon resided, but unlike most demons or half-demons, he traveled with humans. Perhaps he could help her complete her quest.

----------

Kagome leaped out of the well. Inuyasha woke and jumped down from the Goshimboku tree.

"Finally. Did you bring ramen?"

"Yeah. Where's the others?"

"They didn't know when you'd be back, they're at Kaede's. What took you so long, anyway?"

"Look, I had a load of homework to do."

"So?"

"I also had to buy ramen. We were out."

"Excused."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Inuyasha froze.

"Inuyasha, what-"

"Shut up. I smell something."

Kagome swept her gaze around. SHE didn't see anything.But she readied her bow anyway, Inuyasha would know before she did about anyone coming.

A girl broke through a dead branch with a crack. Inuyasha was in front of her with Tetsusaiga unsheathed in a flash.

"Uh, Inuyasha? She's just a girl." Kagome lowered her bow a bit.

"She's not 'just a girl' you stupid wench. She smells funny. And keep your damn bow up!"

"I'd 's'-word you for the wench comment-"

"But I'm protecting you, so shut up."

"Fine."

Arashi cocked her head to the side, trying to hear their conversation. She had her shield up, in case she was attacked. Reaching out mentally, she found a hanyou and a human. The hanyou stood in front of the human, protecting her.

"Are you Inuyasha?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

Arashi's lips quirked in a smile.

"I require assistance."

"Why should I help you?"

"We fight for a common cause."

"Tell it straight out, don't dance around the question."

"I hear you have a quarrel with a demon, Sesshomaru."

"Yeeah. So?"

Arashi sat down on a handy rock. "I too, have a dispute with him. He has killed the rest of my village. "

"Why not you?" Kagome spoke for the first time.

"I had... protections."

Inuyasha snorted. "I thought I told you to not dance around the question."

Arashi's small smile melted off her face. They were too suspicious, not as stupid as she had anticipatied. She had thought that she could use them without them ever knowing about her powers.

"I have some powers, like a miko."

"What type of miko?" Kagome interjected.

"Weather..."

"YOU'RE A DAMN WEATHER WITCH?!"

Arashi recoiled, her hearing was fairly sensitive for a human, because she used it so much.

"THERE HASN'T BEEN A WITCH FOR CENTURIES, WHAT DAMN TALE ARE YOU TRYING TO SPIN?!!"

Arashi pulled out her bow, that had been hidden behind her this entire time.

------------

Shippo's eyes flicked to the door.

"Shippo? What is it?" Sango asked.

"I hear Inuyasha yelling."

"Kagome must be back."Miroku looked up from his meditating.

"No... He's saying something about a weather witch."

"But they died out eons ago." Sango frowned. "Perhaps it's a new insult for Kagome? Let's go see what's going on- MIROKU YOU PERVERT!"

Soon they were leaving Kaede's, Miroku with a new bump on his head.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: yep, yep yep, I'm updating for the first time in living memory, please don't go into shock

AN: yep, yep yep, I'm updating for the first time in living memory, please don't go into shock.

Arashi recoiled, her hearing was fairly sensitive for a human, because she used it so much.

"THERE HASN'T BEEN A WITCH FOR CENTURIES, WHAT DAMN TALE ARE YOU TRYING TO SPIN?!"

Arashi pulled out her bow, that had been hidden behind her this entire time.

--

Shippo's eyes flicked to the door.

"Shippo? What is it?" Sango asked.

"I hear Inuyasha yelling."

"Kagome must be back." Miroku looked up from his meditating.

"No... He's saying something about a weather witch."

"But they died out eons ago." Sango frowned. "Perhaps it's a new insult for Kagome? Let's go see what's going on- MIROKU YOU PERVERT!"

Soon they were leaving Kaede's, Miroku with a new bump on his head.

A magpie called three times then flew away. Its call echoed through the forest and around a frozen scene. A blind girl dressed in gray with a gray bubble of a shield around her maintained a circle of dancing lightning bolts with a staff of lightning around a hanyou and a girl in a school uniform. The hanyou glared at the blind girl.

"Let's talk this over in a calm, diplomatic manner." Arashi stated.

"Yah, that's why you had to imprison us…" muttered Inuyasha.

Ignoring the grumbling half-demon, Arashi stopped the lightning. "I think we can work this out. We both don't like the demon Sesshomaru. We both would be more than happy to kill him."

"Aye." Inuyasha replied, still tensed for a fight.

"Perhaps we can manage to kill him together. I don't believe you wish to decide now, under pressure. Think over it. I return the day after tomorrow and will meet you here with your decision." Arashi left the two with her words hanging over them.

A second later, Sango found Inuyasha and Kagome. "What's going on, guys?"

Later…

"Well, I don't think this girl will take no for an answer. Though I can't see how she could be a weather witch… I thought they were killed off." Miroku reflected.

"Killed off?" Kagome inquired.

"They were so dangerous that no one felt safe around them. Hunts were arranged, by both demons and humans, separately of course, to kill them. But often the hunters became the hunted, and there were great losses for each witch killed." Miroku replied, hand inching toward Sango.

"Well, evidently she's very much alive, so what are we going to do?"

"DAMN YOU PERVERT!"

Ignoring the outburst, Kagome said, "Like Miroku said, she won't take no for an answer. Besides, she's not asking for anything except for help killing Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's face fell into a brooding expression as he realized that this very very powerful… _creature_ needed help killing ONE demon, who happened to be the one he always felt so inferior to. But that pompous demon would most likely be killed if he teamed up with this weather witch… He'd just have to be careful not to tick her off. He could do that. (A/N: HAHAHA! Inu and cautious don't go together AT ALL)

"We'll join her."

"Are you sure? She might have an ulterior motive or lead us into a trap."

"Feh. It's too good a chance to pass up on."

"Alright, it's decided then."

Jaken ran down the long hallways of the Western Castle and up to his lord with a giant molding book about as tall and wide as he was in his hands.

"M'lord! Here's the book you requested on weather witches. Took me a day and night to find it but here tis."

Sesshomaru deigned to look down and take the book and cracked it open. He quickly found the page he was looking for.

_Weather Witches_

_Weather witches are among the strongest creatures existing. Ususally female, but occasionally male, they can bend the natural elements to their will, often using lightning. They cannot, however, use an element that has been used or touched by another type of being (e.g. A witch could not bend the fire of a demon's attack to his or her will.)_

_Like all creatures, weather witches have weaknesses. However, due to their extreme strength, often any patterns or openings for attack are not recorded. Professor Don Roquoier has speculated on possible ways to kill a witch from observing them at a distance._

"_Witches are usually blind or otherwise impaired, yet from this are their other senses strengthened. They often can feel locations of other beings from a sort of mental eye, which gives them an indication as to the race and place of enemies. The range of this "eye" is determined by age, gender, ancestry, and experience. Therefore, it is nearly impossible to ambush them, and most kills have been made by full-blood air, water, or fire demons." _

A/N: Kyahh! Now you know why Arashi was able to know where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

Sess: Are you, puny human, implying that this Sesshomaru does not know something and must look it up? This is a lie.

Me:… Dude, look, I love ya, but I need to tell the dear dear readers about weather witches. Cuz I created them, so no one but me knows ANYTHING.

Sess: This Sesshomaru knows everything.

Me: 834630403 x 3372

Sess: -without hesitation- 2814373718916.

Me: Creepiness…

Sess: -smirk-

Me: …. Well, whatever. But, I will make you kneel to me! Bow!

Sess: … -keeps towering over me-

Me: Gahh! Where's my authoress power?! FINE! Araashiiii! Make him bow!

Ara: Why?

Me: Cuz… I said so! And you should obey me, cuz I made you!

Ara: … whatever…

Sess + Ara: -same smirk-

Me: No fair ganging up on meee… I'm going to talk to Inu and Kags, _they_ will be nice to me.

Inu: why do I feel so weak! Usually in Kag/Inu fics, I am **the** strongest and I protect Kag all the time and win all my fights!

Me: Cuz you are weak. I love Arashi! She is soooo awesome. –claps-

Inu: -sulks-

Kag: Cheer up, Inuyasha!

Inu: -keeps sulking-

Kag: -sigh- I made ramen…

Inu: -hugs Kag really tight and runs off to his precious ramen-

Me: -sweatdrop- he sounds like Naruto… Anyway, see ya later. And I don't update till I get feedback on this chapter, cuz I'm afraid it turned out badly and I need to rewrite it. So if you would boost my low confidence in my writing, I would be joyful. And questions in reviews or PMs will be answered ASAP if I'm not giving away crucial plot stuff. ;P


End file.
